A Little LateNight Rebellion
by poetintraining576
Summary: When Grayson and Jane are both at the office, working late, they come up with an idea: take over Parker's office with Chinese food and a not-so-innocent game. But what happens when Parker shows up, unexpected, in the middle of the night? Jane/Grayson, rated T for suggestive themes.


_A/N: As much as I love _Drop Dead Diva_, Lifetime owns the show and its characters. I just play with them for my own amusement. There is no sexual content, but there is some innuendo, and there is some language, so even though I marked it T, I really think it's in-between K+ and T. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story; please review if you like this one-shot. Thanks! :)_

* * *

><p>A Little Late-Night Rebellion<p>

Everyone had left to go home, except Jane—once again. Sitting in her chair, she attempted to review the case files once more, but the letters blurred before her eyes. With a sigh, Jane leaned back and rubbed at the traitorous eyes. She was in court tomorrow—she _had_ to finish this tonight.

Just as Jane prepared to tackle the swimming words once more, she heard a knock on the door frame and looked up to see Grayson. His brown hair looked ruffled, and she could tell that he'd yanked on his tie a few times that night so that it hung loosely around his neck. Jane longed to walk over to him and smooth it out, but she knew that would provoke Grayson's suspicion. Instead, she said, "So, your case has you here late too, huh?"

He smiled tiredly. "Yeah, something's not adding up with the Bradson accounts, and we're due in court tomorrow, so…"

"Here you are," Jane finished, grinning at him.

"Here I am," he replied, sitting down on the edge of her desk.

Jane could feel her heart thumping in her chest, and she had to submerge the urge to kiss Grayson with everything she felt—all her tiredness, all her frustration, all her love. Instead, she doodled on the edge of one of the photocopies in front of her. "So, is there a reason that you knocked on my door?" she asked, looking at her co-worker.

"Well, yeah," Grayson admitted. "I still have a bunch of work to do before tomorrow, so I thought I'd order some Chinese and eat it in Parker's office, since he has all the comfy chairs—"

"That he does," Jane muttered. Parker had stolen her office chair just last week, because he liked it so much. Okay, so she did steal it from Kim, but that wasn't the issue here…

"—and I thought you might like to join me. What do you say," he added, with a boyish grin, "to a little late-night rebellion?" Jane chuckled.

"Only if you'll agree to certain terms," she said, rolling back from her desk to stand up.

Grayson laughed. "All right, this'll be good."

"Number one: We order some Orange chicken."

A twinge of nostalgia crossed his face. "That was Deb's favorite."

_I know._ "Number two," Jane plowed on, as though she hadn't heard, "we don't discuss our cases while we're on break."

He threw up his hands, but nodded, smiling. "That's fair enough."

"And number three," she said, waggling three fingers in front of Grayson, "you help me recover Kim's chair which Parker stole from me."

Grayson immediately raised an eyebrow. "All this fanfare for an office chair?"

"An office chair with a padded back and arms," Jane shot back defensively. "_And_ some Orange chicken." She rolled her eyes at him, flipping her hair, and padded out into the main room of the firm, barefoot. Grayson followed behind, punching in numbers on his cell phone.

"Yes. I'd like an order of Orange chicken with Chicken fried rice, and an order of Crab Rangoon," he said into the phone as Jane headed toward Parker's corner office. "Yes, delivered to Harrison and Parker. Thank you."

Jane was waiting for him at the edge of Parker's office, the door ajar. "Tonight, we feast like kings," she announced, tossing her head back.

"Like king and queen," Grayson amended in a deep voice, puffing himself up with false arrogance, and Jane giggled. Oh, how she missed this!

No one spoke for a few minutes while the laughter died down, but when it did, Grayson was the first to pierce the silence. "So, if we're not going to talk about our cases," he asked good-naturedly as they sat in the dark office, "what should we talk about?"

_About me—about how I'm Deb._ "Um, well… we could always play a game." God, that sounded lame—even to her.

"Like what?" Grayson asked.

"Well, I could suggest strip poker, except I'm sure we'd both get fired," Jane said matter-of-factly. "Besides since the delivery man hasn't come yet, that could get extremely awkward."

Another smile blossomed across Grayson's face, and his blue eyes twinkled. "Well, it'd sure make for an interesting night."

"That it would," Jane said. "However… we could play 'Never Have I Ever.'"

"Strip edition?" Grayson said, his eyes glinting wickedly. Jane felt her stomach grow hot. If she were in Deb's body—she would have said 'Hell to the YES!' faster than Kim could toss an insult, but well—she didn't have quite that relationship with Grayson yet that Deb did, and well… her body was a lot… bigger… than Deb's had been.

She feigned nonchalance. "If you want to," she shrugged. "It would raise the stakes a bit."

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Grayson nodded. "Sure, why not? We better only play to five a piece then."

Jane began examining which accessories she was still wearing—shoes were discarded, as was her scarf, but she still had her earrings, ring, and necklace on, plus her dress… that was four…

Well, she knew Grayson better than he knew her, so—she could best him at this game, and he could lose a lot more. He still had his shoes, socks, shirt, tie, belt, pants… and probably an undershirt.

"Okay," Jane agreed, "but only if my jewelry counts. Earrings as one, necklace as one, and ring as one."

"Sure," Grayson said, tossing his hands up before they came to rest on his knees, "why not?"

"Okay," Jane said. "Never have I ever dated someone named Deb."

Grayson gave her a dirty look. "We could do that all day," he said. "Names of girlfriends and boyfriends and family are out."

Jane huffed with indignation, but thought about something else. "Never have I ever—liked Twizzlers."

Pretending to be shot, Grayson placed his hands on his heart. "That hurts Jane—that really hurts." He kicked off his shoes.

"Your turn," she said, with a dazzling smile.

"Fine—never have I ever had a permanent assistant."

Glaring at her opponent, Jane took out her earrings. "Never have I ever—had a pregnancy scare."

Grayson frowned a minute. "Oh, you mean with Kim? All right," he sighed, and he loosened his tie and took it off completely. "Never have I ever joined the mile high club."

"Neither have I," Jane giggled. "And never have I ever—had siblings."

"Jesus, Jane—I'm going to be naked soon if you keep this up."

She flashed him an innocent smile as he bent over and peeled off his socks. "I thought that was the point of the game."

"Two can play this game," he said. "Never have I ever been a model."

With a sigh, Jane removed her ring and tossed it on Parker's desk nearby along with her earrings. "Never have I ever owned a house in Aspen."

Grayson looked at her funny. "When did I tell you my parents owned a house in Aspen?" he asked, confused. He began unbuttoning his shirt, while Jane tried to think of a proper response.

"I think I heard you discussing it with Kim and Parker… or maybe it was Bobby… I don't remember," she lied. Faking an exasperated sigh, Grayson took off his shirt, and tossed it on the floor beside him. Jane tried not to stare at his naked chest.

"Never have I ever lived with a significant other who made more money than me," Grayson said. Jane unclasped her necklace, to his surprise.

"It was right after college," she said. "He was in his career—a lawyer—and I was in law school." Well, it was close enough to the truth.

"How did it end?" he asked. Jane could feel the pained look on her face.

She couldn't tell him the real reason—I died and came back in someone else's body, and he didn't know who I was, so she stretched the truth.

"Well, I don't think he ever got over me, but I couldn't be with him anymore. It was about the time I joined Harrison and Parker—and last I heard he was getting married to someone else."

Jane looked directly at Grayson, begging him to understand her meaning. True, he wasn't engaged to Vanessa anymore, and he wasn't dating anyone, but maybe, by a miracle—he could know her intent. Instead, he just looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, Jane." He reached over and rubbed her shoulder. Jane smiled.

"It's my turn, Mr. Kent," she said as she pointed a finger at him, squinting. "And you are going down. Never have I ever dated someone from Harrison and Parker."

"Kim's going to be the death of me here," he muttered, as he took off his belt. "And you win," he said, giving her a mock bow. Jane began to gather her accessories, but Grayson stopped her.

"I believe, miss, that I still have another turn, since you went first."

Jane chuckled. "Grayson, you can't win—I'm two ahead of you."

"I'm aware."

"Then what's the point in your extra turn?"

He grinned at her. "So I lose by a more honorable amount."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Nice try, but no."

Grayson stood right in front of her, and Jane felt her heart hammer a mile a minute. Some of her hair fell forward, and she tucked it behind her ear, tilting her head up at the man in front of her.

"Would you ever date someone from Harrison and Parker?" Grayson asked her, closing the distance between them a few inches.

"It depends," she breathed. "On whom the person is."

They stood less than a foot apart. "Parker?"

Jane made a face. "Seriously? Eww, that is so gross."

He leaned forward ever so slightly. "If it were me?"

At that moment, Grayson's phone buzzed. "That must be the Chinese," Jane said. "I'll grab it since I'm fully clothed."

Dashing out of the office, she grabbed her purse, and headed down the elevator. Right outside the lobby stood a delivery man with a brown paper bag. She let him in, paid for the food, and headed back up to Harrison and Parker.

Once she reached Parker's office, Grayson had put his shirt and belt back on, and Jane felt a little disappointed. Oh, well.

"So," she said brightly, "here's the nourishment!"

"Wonderful," Grayson said, beaming at her. "I need to pay you back though," he said seriously as he opened his wallet.

"Oh, no—it's no problem. Really, Grayson, I don't mind. Consider it my treat."

He shook his head. "It was my idea in the first place."

"But I was a spoil sport about the extra turn—"

"But you won, so you shouldn't have to pay—"

Jane sighed. "Grayson, we're equally stubborn, so this isn't going to work. How about we each pay for half?" She showed him the receipt. "It came out to twenty dollars, so how about you pay me ten, and we'll call it even?"

"I suppose that's an acceptable compromise," he said, his boyish grin in place as he handed over a ten dollar bill. Then, opening the food containers, they dug in, discussing the latest office dramas.

"Bobby doesn't seem heart-broken, which is good, but I'm still mad at Parker for being such a jerk about it," Jane said. "I mean, she's a wonderful woman!"

"I think," Grayson said, after he'd swallowed his Crab Rangoon, "that Parker still has a thing for Kim, and he dated Bobby in hopes that she would distract him. I mean, I see him ogling Kim every day, and he did it even when he was with Bobby."

"That cheating, lying—"

Suddenly, the lights flicked on in the office, and Jane and Grayson saw Parker at the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked. "Why are you both in my office eating Chinese food barefoot?"

"Well, you see," Jane began, setting the container of Orange chicken down, "there's a logical explanation to everything."

"Yes," Grayson chimed in, "and the logical explanation for this scenario is that—"

"—you have all the comfy chairs, and your office is the biggest. So, we thought we'd eat in here."

Parker didn't look convinced. "Why are you barefoot, Bingum?"

"Well," Grayson said, "we're getting into the culture a bit too much, I suppose. Besides, we hadn't imagined that you would be here this late at night."

"I would imagine," Parker said as he approached his desk. "I had to grab a file for my case." Still watching the two of them, he grabbed the file and headed toward the door.

"Clean this up before you leave. And if I hear about anything else besides shoes coming off in here—expect to disinfect the entire office." With that warning, Parker left. Once they heard the dining of the elevator, Jane and Grayson burst into giggles.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Grayson said with a secretive grin, digging into some fried rice.

"And he never said I couldn't reclaim my chair," Jane reminded him. With a devilish look on her face, she wheeled out Kim's old chair, and pushed it toward her desk before returning to join Grayson for some more Chinese food.

Mission 'a little late-night rebellion' accomplished.


End file.
